


Counting Stars (It's the Additional Epilogue!)

by Amongthewildflowers



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is an epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthewildflowers/pseuds/Amongthewildflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kinda have to have read Counting Stars to get this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children's ages

This is just so you know how old all the children are in this epilogue. Hope you enjoy xx

Brooklyn (Gemma and Daniel's daughter) – fourteen years old  
Ivy (Gemma and Daniel's daughter) – twelve years old  
Dakota Payne – ten years old  
Mackenzie Payne – eight years old  
Noelle Tomlinson-Horan – nine years old  
Hayden Tomlinson-Horan – six years old  
Joshua Clifford – seven years old  
Austin Clifford – five years old  
Jeremiah Malik – six years old  
Eliza Malik – four years old  
Alexander Sheeran – seven years old  
Nicholas Sheeran – six years old  
Ravyn Sheeran – four years old  
Genevieve Irwin – six years old  
Aliah Irwin – five years old  
Curtis Styles – seven years old  
Scarlett Styles – five years old  
Amber Styles – five years old  
Dana Styles – three years old


	2. Epilogue

**-Camila-**

 

“Perrie! Please get Dana to put that down!” I heard Harry shriek, and I turned, laughing, seeing our daughter, Dana, holding a bottle of ketchup with the lid open. She was only three years old. I watched as Harry sprinted across the yard, but Perrie was already there, gently pulling the bottle of ketchup out of Dana’s little hands.

 

“Aunty Cami?” I heard a little voice ask, and I looked down to see Ed and Sierra’s daughter, Ravyn, looking up at me with her wide blue eyes.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” I asked, kneeling down so I was eye-level with the four year old.

 

“Can you please help me put conments on my hotdog?” Ravyn asked me sweetly, and I laughed at her mispronunciation of the word ‘condiments’.

 

“Of course, Ravyn,” I responded, following over to her seat between Eliza and Austin. I helped her put on ketchup and mustard, smiling at her and ruffling her hair before walking  to the other side of the table to check on my own kids.

Dana was sitting between Scarlett and Curtis, Amber on the other side of Scarlett. Scarlett and Amber were five year old twins and Curtis was seven years old.

 

“Do you guys need anything?” I asked, leaning down and kissing Dana on the head to get her to turn around and look at me.

 

“No fanks, mommy!” Dana said, clapping her hands and giggling before turning back to her hotdog. Scarlett giggled at her as I grabbed a napkin to wipe at her hands.

 

“And how are you doing, my darling son?” I asked Curtis, leaning down to place a kiss on his head as well. All of us were having a big barbecue at Harry and I’s house, just us parents and our kids.

 

“I’m good, mom,” Curtis said, turning around and smiling at me. He had Harry’s green eyes.

 

Before I could respond, I felt arms around my waist and someone’s chin on my shoulder.

 

“How is everyone?” Harry asked, turning his head and placing a kiss on my cheek before resting his chin back on my shoulder.

 

“We’re good!” Amber exclaimed, turning around to smile at her father. She had Harry’s eyes as well, while Scarlett and Dana had my blue ones.

 

“That’s good to hear. Niall’s trying not to burn the burgers he’s cooking because Louis keeps trying to ‘help’,” Harry said, and I turned to see Niall standing in front of the grill, Louis standing next to him and poking him while saying things quietly (things he probably shouldn’t be saying around children, but then again when was that not what Louis was doing?).

 

Eventually food was done being produced from the grill, and everyone sat down to finish eating (or start eating) together. Looking around, I wondered not for the first time, how we’d all stayed together for this long. It had been a long, _wild_ ride, and sometimes I wondered what would’ve happened if things had gone in different directions. For instance, if Harry hadn’t run away from home, would I have met him?

 

I also wondered if there was a chance of Harry _not_ having run away from home. Harry had told me the story so long ago but I remembered it vividly; the one chance of Harry not running away would’ve been because of Stan. Stan was the guy who had worked at a convenience store down the street from Harry and Gemma’s childhood home; he was Harry’s best friend. Harry hadn’t seen him in years.

 

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see it was a call from Stan. I had tracked him down, well not exactly _tracked_ him down; he was still working at the same convenience store he had been working at when Harry was fourteen, so he wasn’t all that hard to find.

 

Before Harry could see the name on my phone, I got up and walked inside, answering the call and putting the phone up to my ear.

 

“Hey Stan! Are you almost here?” I asked, a smile on my face. I saw Louis and Zayn looking at me from where they were seated, and Zayn gave me a thumbs up with a questioning look on his face. They were the only two I had told about this surprise for Harry.

 

“Yeah, I believe I’m in front of your house now,” Stan said, and I smiled, going to the front of the house to look out the window. Sure enough, there was a car out there and I could just barely make out an older looking gentleman sitting in the front seat with a phone up to his ear.

 

“Yeah, I see you,” I told him, running to the backdoor again and giving Zayn and Louis a thumbs up. They both smiled as I turned back around and opened the front door to see Stan standing there.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Cami,” Stan said, giving me a warm hug. When I’d first met him, I had immediately understood why Harry had taken such a liking to him; he was a warm, genuine person, actually not unlike Harry himself.

 

“Nice to see you, too of course, Stan,” I said, pulling away and leading him to the back. I left Stan inside for a minute as I went outside to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Everyone, could I have your attention please!” I said, cupping my hands around my mouth so everyone would hear me; kids were quite loud, and there were a lot of them.

 

“Harry, I have a little surprise for you,” I said, and Harry gave me a confused look before looking to Gemma to see if she was in on it. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say she wasn’t.

 

“Cami?” Harry asked, but I didn’t answer him – instead I turned around and went to the back door, opening it and beckoning Stan out with me.

 

When I turned to Harry, his eyes were wide and so were Gemma’s. Zayn was smiling as he told the other adults who Stan was.

 

“Cami what’s going on?” Harry asked, and before I could answer he had gotten up and was hugging Stan tightly.

 

Gemma got up and came over to me, a look of confusion but also a smile on her face. “Thank you for this,” she said, hugging me, “You’ve made him so happy.”

 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” I heard Harry say, and his voice broke.

 

“Stan was a really significant part of Harry’s childhood,” Gemma said to me quietly as Harry and Stan eventually pulled away.

 

“It’s so good to see you again, Styles,” Stan said, ruffling up Harry’s hair, and Harry actually _giggled,_ hugging Stan again.

 

I saw Dana get up and run a bit clumsily over, tapping Harry on the back of his leg. Harry pulled away, looking down at his daughter with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Who is that, Daddy?” Dana asked, and Harry picked her up, the two of them facing Stan.

 

“Dana, this is my friend Stan,” Harry introduced, and Dana waved excitedly at Stan.

 

“Hi!” Dana exclaimed, giggling and clapping her hands together.

 

“Well hello there, Dana,” Stan said, smiling down at the little girl in Harry’s arms. “It’s so weird seeing you all grown up,” Stan said, his attention back on Harry.

 

“Don’t I know it. I haven’t seen you since I was fourteen. I’ve got four of these now,” Harry said, bouncing Dana a little bit in his arms.

 

“Brook is that many years, right Daddy?” Dana asked, looking up at her father with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, Brook is fourteen,” Harry said, “Very good, Dana.” Brooklyn was Gemma and Daniel’s oldest daughter.

 

“Well, Stan, I hope you’re hungry because there’s plenty of food,” I said, mostly because Harry now had a look of shock on his face like he couldn’t believe Stan was really here. Anything to break up the silence.

 

“That sounds great, thank you,” Stan said, and we all sat down to continue eating.

 

Everything was _perfect._ It had been for quite some time now.


End file.
